


Reward

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel x Demon!Reader, Castiel x Reader smut, F/M, castiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy





	Reward

Your Y/E/C eyes stared up at the fearless warrior of heaven. Cute. He wanted to interrogate you. Sure, the summoning spell had worked, planting you directly within the perfectly painted demon trap painted on the concrete floor. He’d even gotten you into the wooden chair you were currently sitting in, hands tied behind your back and ankles tied to the chair’s legs.  
He was good; you’d give him that. But, he had no idea what he was messing with.  
You smirked as Castiel towered over you, gripping his fists at his sides. His jaw clenched as he snarled down at you. “Where is he, Y/N?” Ah, yes, the million dollar question. “Where’s Crowley?”  
You huffed a low laugh as you slowly shook your head. “That’s the only reason I’m here, handsome? You didn’t miss me? I mean, how long has it been? Three weeks—“  
“Where. Is. He?” Oh, he was mad now.  
“Haven’t seen him in at least a week.” It wasn’t a lie. Crowley had gone into deep hiding, trying to escape the Winchesters and their angel for the millionth time. And when he was in hiding, not even you, his right hand demon knew where he was.  
But, Cas didn’t know that, which is why you were there.  
“I’ll ask you one more time, Y/N.” Castiel lowered his face, hovering just inches from yours. You rolled your lower lip between your teeth.  
“Or what? You gonna spank me?” You wiggled your hips as you stared straight through him. “Do it, angel. Give me your best shot.”  
Castiel’s body tensed as he lifted himself back up. “You really don’t know where he is?” Cas almost seemed to believe you. His eyes softened ever so slightly.  
“No idea. He’s not too big on show and tell. He just, disappears. And when he does that, all hell breaks loose. Literally.” Your lips curled into a grin. “What an I say? Us demons need a leader. We need to be dominated.”  
Cas’ body stiffened at your words, making you release a low chuckle. You knew for a while that the angel had a thing for you. The way he looked at you, they way his eyes dilated every time they locked on yours. You had him wrapped around your finger.  
Cas slammed his hands just above your knees, shoving his face to yours. His lips were barely an inch away from yours as he snarled. “You’re lying.”  
You purposefully hitched your breath, letting out a squeak of a moan. “Oh, a little higher angel.” Your eyes flicked down to his hands. Cas just stared down at you. “Sorry, sugar. You’re just going to have to trust me on this one. He’s gone, nowhere to be found. But,” you leaned forward and nibbled lightly at his bottom lip, catching him completely off guard. He groaned at the contact, still listening intently. “That doesn’t mean that little summoning spell won’t work on him. Even if he’s warded, it should work. You just need something of his.”  
“And you have something of his?” Cas tilted his head. His blue eyes darkened as he stared down at your cleavage, clearly visible beneath your torn shirt.  
“C’mon, I’m not that much of a tease.” You glanced over at the small shoulder bag that lay on the ground beside you. “In there is his favorite pen, for signing those extra special contracts. Ya know, like the one he made with that Leviathan. Oh, what was his name? Ah, yes, Dick.” You licked your lips. “It’s the small, gold one in the black box. That should be enough.” You smiled at the thought of the gorgeous angel putting finally putting an end to your vile boss. It was the very least that he deserved.  
Cas lifted himself from you slowly before moving over to the bag. He rummaged through, finding the pen within seconds. Then, the angel turned to you, smirking.  
“You’ve been very helpful, Y/N,” he growled. He licked his lips as he turned back to you.  
You giggled. “Oh, do I get a reward?” You raised an eyebrow. “Maybe a sticker? Or a golden star?” you joked.  
Cas flashed over to you, his hands landing back on your legs. This time, they were just above your mid-calf, forcing an involuntary moan from you.  
“I have a better idea,” Cas growled into your ear. His lips skated over your jaw to your lips, connecting them immediately. He kissed you with such need, a heat rose violently in your core. You struggled against the binds that held you to the chair.  
“You just gonna stand there and kiss me, or are you gonna let me touch you?” you teased as you sucked on his lip. “I wanna feel you, Cas. I see the way you look at me. I know you want it too.”  
You didn’t have to ask him twice. Cas crashed his lips against yours as he leaned forward, reaching behind you to untie your hands. Once you could wiggle your fingers again, Cas lowered himself onto his knees in front of you, quickly untying your ankles and setting you free.  
You launched up, spinning Cas and forcing him onto the chair. He stared up at you, uneasy. “Relax, big boy. I’m not going to tie you up. You know,” you leaned in, “unless you want me to.”  
Cas growled, clenching his teeth. A low laugh left you as you lowered your swollen lips to his neck. Your freshly released fingers slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt, revealing the lightly tanned skin beneath. Your lips followed the trail of your fingers, kissing their way down the angel’s warm skin until you unbuttoned the last button, finally reaching his waistband. Castiel groaned as he you nipped at the skin just below his belly button.  
Castiel arched his back as he slid his hands down, quickly undoing his belt buckle. Grinning, you pushed his shaky hands aside and finished the job.  
Cas’ cock sprang free, making him groan. You curled your fingers around his swollen length, slowly rubbing them up and down, making the fearless angel tremble under your touch. Then, without warning, you wrapped your lips around him, savoring the small bead of precum that dribbled from the tip. The tip of your tongue slid over his slit as your hand continued to journey over his impressive length.  
“Y/N,” Castiel groaned. His raspy voice made you moan against his cock. He tensed at the sensation as you continued to suck and lick at the tip, before finally taking all of him into your mouth. “Oh,” Cas groaned. His fingers slithered behind your head and gripped your hair, slowly steering your head as you traveled down his manhood. He leaned his head down. “Touch yourself for me,” he growled.  
You peered up at him through your eyelashes, smirking around his length. Your free hand traveled down to your pants, quickly undoing them and sliding them down your legs. Your middle finger quickly found your clit, spinning circles around the sensitive nub. Every few moments, you dipped your finger between your folds, sliding down to your hole, then back up.  
“How does that feel, Y/N?” Cas cooed as he stared down at you. You moaned around his cock again, forcing a hiss from the angel.  
You felt your orgasm quickly rise, threatening to break. You pulled your mouth off of Cas with a loud pop and leaned back. Then, you threw your head back as your orgasm struck you. Smirking up at Cas, you rode your fingers as you sailed through your orgasm. He watched you, smirking while he slowly pumped himself.  
“Castiel!” you screamed as another strong wave hit you. You knew the very sound of his name from your mouth was pure music to his ears. “Castiel, it feels so good.”  
Cas launched from the chair, lifting you into his arms. He scraped the paint of the devil’s trap, breaking it, before carrying you across the floor. You grunted as your back slammed against he wall a few feet away, cold and firm against you. Cas pressed his body against yours, holding each of your legs around his waist while his cock teased your entrance.  
You rolled your hips, sliding the tip of his cock into you. “C’mon, angel. Show me what you’ve got.” Cas tilted his head slightly, staring straight into your eyes, before plowing deep into you. You let out a breathy moan as he stretched every inch of your slick walls. Then, he set a rhythm, rough and slow, savoring every inch of you.  
“You feel so good wrapped around me, Y/N. Better than I imagined,” Cas lipped into your ear. The need in his voice made your whole body react while he thrusted deeper and deeper into you. You had to admit, he felt amazing. Sure, there were times when you thought about the wayward angel, traveling down your body, covering every inch of you with his lips. But you never thought he’d feel this good.  
His hips faltered as they began to quicken, thrusting further and deeper into you than you thought possible. A grin crossed your lips as you clenched your walls, forcing your muscles to contract around him. Cas tilted his head back and gasped at the sensation.  
“Come for me, angel,” you begged in his ear. “Please, Castiel.”  
Cas tensed as he reached his climax. His thrusts became rough, before finally slowing. You nipped at the small of his neck as you rode him through, whispering words of praise into his ear.  
You rested your head against the wall behind you as his trusts halted. After a few moments, he lowered you down, both of you still catching your breath. Cas just eyed you as you gathered your pants and panties from within the broken devil’s trap.  
You turned to the sound of a light pop, spotting Cas finishing the circle again with his red marker, leaving you trapped inside. Your gaze narrowed as you stared up at him.  
“What are you doing?” you asked, genuinely confused.  
Cas grinned. “If you want out, you let me know.” His voice was sweet as he slipped his shirt off his shoulders. “I’m just not done with you yet. I think you deserve a bit more of a reward.” He winked, making your stomach flip.  
“Good,” you answered, dropping your pants back to the floor. You moved over to him and slid your hands up his lightly toned chest. Your eyes flicked to black. “’Cause I’m not done with you either.”


End file.
